Here Neko Neko!
by Greru
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis decides to finally buy himself a cat. After he adopts his new kitten and wakes up from his nap he notices his cute kitten is gone and a young neko took its place. Sebastian x Ciel! If you hate yaoi then don't read! M rated stuff in later chapters!
1. Pet Shop

**HEY GUYS! GRERU HERE! Well I made fanfictions on here before...but sadly I can't remember my username ): sooo I decided to make a new account...AND MAKE MY FIRST RATED M FANFIC! DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

**There is no smexyness in here yet so please wait . lol and sorry if my fanfic sucks...its been forever since I made one ): and this is my first kuroshitsuji one too**

**So please enjoy this! :)**

Here Neko Neko!

Chapter 1

Pet Shop

-**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**Ciel's P.O.V._-**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The pet store was kind of busy today. Some animals being adopted. Children looking around and trying to pet the animals. Sounds of birds, cats, dogs, etc. filled the room. Yes the normal life of an animal in a pet shop. I've been here for a while. I've been adopted a few times but they returned me since I kept attacking and wouldn't calm down. I don't want to be in this shop and I don't want to be with an annoying family that won't leave me alone. Annoying kids trying to pet me, pull my tail and pick me up while choking me. Just a life of a cat.

I'm just a kitten that has blue-ish grey fur and only one blue eye open. Stuck in a cage like the other pets. Being here all the time ruined my mood so everytime I saw a customer I hissed at them loudly. I just want to be alone. I want out of this place. I walked to the back of my cage as soon as I heard another customer coming in. The customer seemed different than the others. He was a tall man with hair with the same color as raven's feathers. His eyes looked crimson. And his skin so pale but looked beautiful with his hair and eyes. I shook my head and looked back at him as he walked towards my cage.

I hissed at him when his eyes met mine. The smirk that grew on his lips made me shiver. 'Just go away,' I said in my mind. I crawled backwards to the end of my cage. I didn't want anyone to buy me and this guy just keeps looking at me! I was creeped out but continued to hiss at this man. With a smirk he finally turned around to walk away from me. I sighed as I was happy he left me alone until I realized where he was going.

He walked over to the desk where the pet store owner should be and rung the bell that was on the desk. In a blink of an eye a red headed man appear with a huge grin on his face. "Why hello there, Darling!~ See anything you like?" The man winked at the customer. The crimson eyed man looked at the pet store owner as if he saw something ugly or annoying, probably both. He then showed the same smirk he gave me a while ago. "Why yes,...Grell," The customer said as he looked at Grell's name tag. "You see, that kitten over there caught my attention. I would like to have it." His pale white hand with black fingernails pointed at my cage.

'No way. This can't be happening right? He only looked at me and now he wants me? This has to be a joke. If he touches me I swear I will fight him!' I yelled in my mind. Grell sighed as he walks over to my cage while the customer followed. I hissed loudly so they can see my anger. 'No! Get away! I don't want to be adopted!' The store owner opened and reached inside my cage to grab me. Luckly I bit his hand. He pulled his hand out as he yelped in pain. "Gah you stupid kitten!" The raven haired man sighed ad asked if he could try it. "Okay you can, but if you get hurt its not my fault," said Grell.

With that I was quickly pulled out of my lovely cage by his hands. 'I didn't even see him move his hands into my cage!' I squirmed and wiggled as I tried to get out of his grip. The customer smirked again. "It's okay kitten. I won't hurt you." His free hand began to pet me while I struggled to get free. They way he pet me felt so good but I tried to snap out of it. 'I can't fall for this. I have to get away from him!' Sadly I stopped my movements and began to pur. 'This bastard! How dare he do this to me.'

After he paid, signed the adoption papers, got adoption certificate and records about me he put me in a small cage to carry me in so I can't flee. As he opened the doors to leave I could hear Grell yelling his number for the man. 'Okay this sucks! This is bull! Once he opens this cage I'll run to my freedom.' My new owner placed me in his car and then went to the driver's seat. As the long ride to my new home began I felt drowsy. I shook my head as I almost fell asleep. 'No, I must stay awake!' But my body didn't listen to me as I felt it get relaxed and tired and soon enough I was sleep.

**Okay guys! Tell me what you think in reviews! Please leave reviews and I will love you guys forever! Sorry if this sucked alittle I'll try my best with chapter 2. And I promise to the people who love Grell I will make him appear again in later chapters xD Btw I would love it if someone made a book cover/image for this fanfic :) **

**Now I must go back to work! ****Ciao!~**


	2. My New Home

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! I'm so happy you guys love it and I will continue as long as you guys keep sending reviews! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY! I had such a hard time writing this because my mind kept going blank ): and When I got half-way done my Rose Hair Tarantula began to shed for the first time (first time to me) :D so yay! I'm super duper happy now ^u^**

**I would like to thank Jiinx Ne, WwLOLwW, Kichou, DeliciousKrabKakes, Migoto Nami, LadyLunasuki, kuroshitsuji666, dragonfire04, QueenEAC, FumikoAkuma6, owlha9, wolfmonk, Redrosey18, and karmamantra for sending me reviews! :) Now onto Chapter 2!**

**Here Neko Neko!**

**Chapter 2**

**My New Home**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I finally arrived to my home. The long car ride made my back sore but remembering the cute kitten I bought made it all worth it. My crimson eyes looked at the small animal cage in the passenger seat beside me. I gently picked up the cage and noticed the cat had fallen asleep. 'How cute.' I watch him breathe gently as he slept. While carefully carrying the cage I got out of my car and finally got into my home.

"Here is your new home, kitten." I placed the cage on the black carpet and opened it. Carefully I picked up the kitten as he still slept. "Hmm, you are quite the sleeper, huh?" I chuckled. Placing the little ball of fur onto the couch I then decide to let him sleep. I picked up some cat food I bought earlier today and placed it in the kitten's food bowl. 'He might be hungry when he wake up so I'll just leave some of this here.'

After that I went around the living placing cat toys, litter box, scratching post, etc. and placed them where they should be in the living room. He had bought everything he needed including collars, toys with catnip, and food and water. With a satisfied smirk I left everything in its place. His crimson eyes looked back at the kitten. Still Asleep but in a different position. 'Cute,' I said in my mind.

A yawn escaped me lips. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Four thirty eight? Hmm. Well, I guess I can take a short nap right now." I said to myself. I made my way to the couch where the kitten slept. Gently picking up the kitten, I laid down on the comfy couch and placed the kitten on my chest. During this the feline did not even stir in its sleep. With one last smirk and petting the kitten I began to fall asleep.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I awaken to find myself too close to my "owner." I frowned, trying to not hiss to wake him up. I had to find a way out of here. I gently hopped off his chest to explore my "home." Every room had no windows. 'Fuck' I said in my mind. 'Maybe the door?' My small body began to run to the living room where the door is.

'Woah! This door is huge!' My blue eyes looked back at the figure laying on the couch. 'I guess I have to change my form to reach the handle.' With a sigh my cat form began to change. My limbs began to stretch and become more human like along with my chest and belly. The paws changed to pale fingers so I can grab the handle better. My face also became more human like but my eyes stayed blue and my hair grew long enough to lay in front of my eyes. The ears and tails stayed the same as my form changed. I was finally tall enough to reach the handle.

Looking back at my sleeping "owner" I smirked while I grabbed the handle and turned it. 'Oh no. Don't tell me he locked it.' I kept trying to open the door but it was indeed locked. I began to curse silently. 'Fuck! What do I do now?' My cat ears twitch when I heard something. Slowly turning around I saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at me. '...Fuck.'

**So I'm just gonna stop it right here :D HAR HAR HAR. I didn't feel quite well when I typed Ciel's P.O.V. because I had alot of this to do and I had a headache along with it. But hey its done. You guys should be happy...well you guys might command me to make chapter 3 XD SPEAKING OF CHAPTER 3 Its going to be funny :3 But not telling why!~ Can you guess what it is? I will begin working on chapter 3 later Chapter 2 of His Butler, Underwater will be posted later too. x.x IF YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS U GUYS SHALL GETS COOKIES...or souls which ever u want XD If you want to follow me plz follow me on Tumblr i rarely use twitter. Link to my tumblr is on my profile! NOWZ GO GIVE EM REVIEWS! -poofs-**


	3. Neko Troubles

**GAAAH I'm sorry everyone! D: I was awaiting my copy of Kingdom Hearts 3D and doing other crap and forgot to finish this! Just so you guys know I'm putting a little bit of sad stuff into this fanfic so yeah U R WARNED...Now until I can get a 3DS (which I am SOOOO close to getting) i will type this fanfic and might start some Kingdom Hearts ones. And my birthday is tomorrow so I'm EXCITED! YAY 18 ;D I have a question at the end of this chapter... do you think you can answer it? :) And I have barely used tumblr for weeks so...I might just delete my account :/ idk Now enjoy this chapter will be funny later (if its not that funny then sorry C: ill make chapter 4 funny too!~)**

**Here Neko Neko**

**Chapter 3**

**Neko Troubles**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

_A wonderful breeze flew through the air. It was cool against my skin. The grassy fields around me with flowers here and there. Butterflies and other insects flew around to the plants to get nectar. The sky so blue with a few clouds floating while the sun shined brightly as if saying there will be no storm today. Yes this was peaceful. "Mother?" My voice sound filled with innocence. "Mother, where are you?" My legs began to move in a running motion. Running through the fields until a small house came into view._

_Fire could be seen coming out of the windows. Smoke filled the air as the fire continued to burn. "Mother!" Fearing that she was still in there I kicked the front door open only to see something that will continue to haunt my dreams. My family. My mother and father. Dead. Their corpses laid on the ground with a pool of blood around them. Deep cuts and bruises on their skin. _

_"No..." Tears began to blur my view, "No. This can't be happening. Please! Don't be dead! This HAS to be a nightmare!" I yelled wishing my eyes are lieing to me. My small hands went to my eyes wiping the tears away so I could see better. I then noticed a silhouette in the room. Focusing on the figure I saw it was a man at least in his 20's. Black raven-like hair, crimson eyes, pale beautiful skin. It was like I'm looking at myself. "W-who are you?" I said as my voice cracked. The man stared at me as if he was staring into my soul._

_"I'm you."_

I jumped up feeling fear slowly grow in me. 'No. That was just a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare.' Placing my hand onto my forehead trying to calm myself down. Remembering what I did before I looked around myself. The kitten no where in sight. My wine colored eyes noticed a small figure at the door. Porcelain skin, Blue-is grey short hair with what truely caught my attention was the matching cat ears and tail. The cat person turned around when i tried to get into a better sitting postion.

My crimson eyes met one blue eye. Somehow looking into his eye felt...familiar. His right eye was closed and a suprised expresion on his face. I heard him curse under his breath as he backed up to the door not knowing what to do since he got caught. Seeing the same collar I got for my kitten around his neck.'This is ...strange. Very strange. A kid with cat ears and a tail. And in his birthday suit while only wearing a collar.' A light tint of red grew on my cheeks, ' Not just any collar. My kitten's collar.'

"Who are you? And why are you in my house?" I asked seeing the cat boy jump when he heard my voice. The kid remained silent while staring at me as if I'm the one that's in his home. I stood up and began to get closer to him. Hearing a hiss escape from the boy's lips I stopped. "Answer my question."

"Only you should know! You're the one who brought me here!" The boy hissed. I stood there shocked and confused.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"That is a lie! You brought me here after you adopted me!"

I looked at the cat boy wide eyed. 'Okay..I woke up from one nightmare and now in another. This can't be REAL!' "Y-you're the...k-kitten?" I asked nervously. The boy let out an annoyed sigh while placing his hands on his hips.

"Of course I am!" He hissed and pointed at the blue collar around his neck.

I couldn't believe it. My adorable kitten...became this cute catboy. Finally looking away from his naked body with a light tint to my cheeks. "Alright. Well, let's just get you something to wear right now."

"Something to wear? But I'm a cat!"

"Correction. You're a **Neko**. A naked neko at that. I can't have you running around here as naked as the day you was born." Walking away to my room while the cat boy followed quickly behind me. I entered my room and opened my walk-in closet. "Only thing I have for you to wear right now is just one of my button up shirt. Since it is a little small on me." I handed to shirt to the boy but he only started at it as if it was something he never saw before. "What's wrong?"

His blue eye looked up to my crimson ones. The boy's mouth opened as if he was going to say something but then he closed it and looked away.

"You can't dress youself?" An angry huff was my answer. A chuckle escaped my lips when I took the shirt out of his hands. "I guess I'll have to help you then. Come here." The boy came closer to me still not looking at my face. Helping him put his arms through sleeves even though the sleeves are too long on him. After buttoning the shirt correctly I took a small look at him. The shirt was big on him. The sleeves are too long for his arms and the shirt ends at his thighs. I felt ashamed since I don't have anything like shorts or underwear for him to wear.

The boy stared at the shirt he was now wear and even sniffed one of the sleeves. His beautiful blue eye looked back at mine. "Who are you anyways?"

"Hm, I guess I forgot to introduce myself to you. How rude of me." I chuckled. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. How about you? Don't you have a name before I adopted you?"

"Yeah," His cute cat ears twitched. "I'm Ciel."

**-TIme Skip (Few hours later)-**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"Sebastian! I'm hungry!" I yelled. My stomach growling demanding food. My ears twitched when they heard a familiar sigh.

"We have some tuna. How about that?"

"Sure, I guess." I got off the couch I was laying on and walked over to Sebastian. The smell of tuna filled my nostrils. It smells delicous. I need it. Peeking over the counter I saw Sebastian fixing the tuna and separating the juice from it and putting the liquid into a bowl near him.

Ears twitching and my tail wagging like crazy my blue eye stared at the bowl. I slowly snuck over to it while my "owner" continued to prepare the tuna for our meal. 'It wouldn't hurt if I had some of the juice, right?' I thought to myself. Pawing at the bowl I tried to bring it closer to me. The sound of liquid spilling and a bowl hitting the floor echoed in he kitchen.

"Ciel...Please do tell me why...did you do that?" Sebastian's annoyed voice made me turn around to face him. Tuna juice was spilled on his right arm and leg. He grabbed a small dish towel to wipe the mess.

"I couldn't help myself. It smelled good and I just wanted to have some." Looking at myself I saw that I had tuna juice all over myself to. I was covered in the fishy juice from head to toe, but it didn't bother me one bit since I started to lick my hands to taste the delicous juice and to clean myself.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Looks like dinner will have to wait. We need to clean ourselves." Walking over to me he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" I wiggled and scratched him trying to make him let go of me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to hear you right now. I think I might have gone deaf." I turned my head and saw a smirk on his face.

"Liar! You heard me! Where are you taking me?!"

"Like I said before. We need to clean ourselves." He walked into the bathroom and placed me on the floor. "Now stay right here." Of course I wanted to flee but curiosity got the best of me. The man went to the bathtub and began to fill it with water to prepare our bath.

'Oh hell no.' I knew what was going to happen. I had to get out of here and quick. Quickly standing on my two feet I began to charge at the door until a pair of hands grabbed me. Using my hands I grabbed the door to make sure I don't get pulled into a tub of terrifying water. "Let go of me!"

"Ciel, come on. You need to take a bath!" I felt him pull harder but I kept a good grip on the door.

"No! Fuck you and your bath! I'm not touching that water!"

"Quit fighting, Ciel! It's just a bath! It's not like your going to die from it."

"But I hate water!" I yelled trying to kick him.

"Well, too bad." With one final pull my fingers slip. He pulled me with so much force that he lost his balance and we both fell into the bath tub. The water flew out of the tub when we fell in. "Well I finally got you in the tub...but we got our clothes wet." He chuckled.

I tried to get out of the tub and away from him until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. "Let go!" I wiggled trying to get out of his grip. His hands began to unbutton the shirt he gave me earlier. I began to blush under his touch as he continued to unbutton the shirt. "H-HEY! LET. ME. GO!" I hissed and I clawed at his arms.

He didn't even say a word as he took the wet shirt and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper along with his own clothes. I did not even want to turn around and face him knowing he was naked as well. I still struggled trying to get away from him. This was embarrassing.

Sebastian grabbed the shampoo nearby and began to apply it to my hair. My ears twitched from the water and shampoo that was on them. "Stop!" I yelled trying to get his hands away from my ears. His fingers gently brushed against my ears. Massaging them with the shampoo to get them clean. My cheeks began to to turn pink. "No! Don't touch my ears!" I whined. The man finally stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"Oh! So your ears are your weak spot?" A smirk grew on his face.

'Oh, this is not going to end well.' I felt his hands continue to massage my ears. No matter how much I tried he wouldn't stop. My face continued to get even more red. "S-stop!" This was too much! If he keeps this up I'll... All of a sudden I felt something...nibbling my ear. "No! Stop!" My face was almost as red as a tomato. My hands covered my exposed semi-erection.

Hearing his chuckle I quickly got up grabbing a towel and scratched his face before ran out of the bathroom into another room I have yet to know its purpose and tried to lock it. I sat against the wall with the towel wrapped around me trying to hide my semi-erection. "That idiot! How dare he do that to me!...But...It did feel kind of good." I shook my head. "What am I thinking?! That moron doing that to me.. He deserved to be scratched in the face!..." I gasped when I felt a pair of crimson eyes staring at me. "Fuck..."

**Well then...I thought I was going to make it really funny...but I doubt its that funny. ): anyways HERE IS MY QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. Chapter 4 will have 3 Kuroshitsuji characters appearing... Can you guys guess who they are? :P I bet you guys enjoyed the tease!~ :D HUR HUR HUR anyways I'm off! Gone to enjoy my first day of being 18!~ I DEMAND BIRTHDAY WISHES, PRESENTS... and you guys gets Sebby's homemade soul cookies!~ Yummy :D I also want to thank one of my friends who helped me when I got stuck with writers block :P NOW! GO SEND ME REVIEWS!~**


	4. Punishment

**Hey! Sorry for the late upload xD I suffered from writers block and thought my flashdrive broke! (My laptop tricked me and wouldn't let the flashdrive work unless I restarted it) But it's here now :) You guys should be glad! I stayed up for 24 hours on some days while suffering from writers block!..and busy rping on tumblr xD Sorry ): I've been typing piece by piece on this T.T please forgive me! I'm trying my best! It's just my mind has it written down but my hands can't type it well! so please forgive me!**

**Anyways... thank you for the reviews and wonderful b-day wishes! :D well...the answer to the question I had on the last chapter will appear in this chapter!~ One character will appear first while the other two are near the end. ...well I meant 4 characters x_x oops but um one of them is only going to be shown for a little bit but will be back in later chapters!~ **

**I know some people are a little upset about what I said in His Butler, Underwater... I'm sorry ): But be happy! FearxIsxNeverxEnding continued it! And they are making it so much better!**

**And before I forget...APhantomhive since you was on guest mode and I can't send you a message please read this...(I know your message isn't hurtful but I would just like everyone to know) I have ADD and never got to attend the classes to help me with grammar and such (because in classes with 20 or something students I could get distracted and confused so easily and I'm not smart as a normal person but I do try my best). That's why it's kinda bad. I had to learn in a very small class and they never went on grammar and such with me alot which made me upset. So yeah... and for furture reviews (not that this has happened) but if anyone says anything rude and hurtful to me I will get mega upset! ): and not only do I try my best to type fanfics but I also try my best with drawing anime/manga and video game characters (I guess you could say I'm good at it) ...ANYWAYS enough of me talking xD Here is chapter 4!~**

**Here Neko Neko!**

**Chapter 4**

**Punishment**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"What the- I thought I locked the door!" I yelled looking back at the door seeing it fully open.

"The lock is broken." He smirked. I was getting sick and tired of seeing him do that. I tried to stand but he quickly grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed before crawlling on top of me. "It was also a mistake to hide in my bedroom." He chuckled.

"I didn't know it was your bedroom! Now, let go of me!" I yelled and tried to scratch him again. His other hand grabbed my wrist and placed both of my hands above my head. "No! Let go!"

"Looks like someone needs to be taught some manners." He smirked again. Leaning in to bring his lips closer to my ear. "And a punishment."

My eyes widen in horror. I struggled to get away from him but his hands squeezed my wrists to keep me still. "Stop!" I closed my eye when I felt him put both of my hands in one of his. The man's free hand slowly caressed my skin from my face to my stomach. He finally reached the towel that was wrapped around my waist and hiding my growing erection.

His fingers stopped as it touched the fabric of the towel. "But, your punishment won't happen here." Sebastian removed his fingers away from the cloth and released my hands. My owner sat down beside me on his bed as I sat up.

"W-what?" I was slightly confused but glad the punishment wasn't what I thought it was.

"Your punishment will happen tomorrow morning." Sebastian chuckled. He stared me in the eye. "For now let's just go finish dinner. Hopefully, it didn't get cold." He paused looking at the my covered erection. "Unless you want to do _something else_?"

"As if!" A pillow was thrown at his face.

**-Time Skip (Next Morning)-**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

The beeping sound of my annoying alarm clock told me to wake up. I slammed my hand on the device to silence it and then I stretched my body as it awakened. I froze as last night's memory came back to me. "Well then, looks like today is punishment time." I chuckled.

I rose out of my bed wearing only sweat pants. Walking to my closet and looked for clothes to wear for today before I go wake up the kitten. I decided to go with a black _Miami Ink _t-shirt (1) with a white outline of a dragon on the front, baggy blue jeans with a black belt that has small spikes on the sides and black vans with red shoelaces.

Walking out of my bedroom to the living room I find a certain neko's sleeping form on the couch. _'How cute.' _I sat down beside the sleeping cat boy. His chest rose with every breath he took. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ The boy's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed. His cat ears twiched every now and then while his long tail stayed still while wrapped around one of his legs.

I haven't even noticed how close I was to the boy. I could see his eyes move underneath his eyelids. Just seeing that trapped me in thought after thought. _'So he isn't missing an eye? Then why doesn't he open it? Is he blind in that eye? Could he scared what people will think about it? How odd.'_ So deep in thought I didn't even realize a loud gasp near me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Small hands pressed against my chest trying to push me away. I fell off the couch not from the push but from the fact that Ciel was now awake and pissed. The neko began to grab anything nearby, such as the pillows on the couch, and throw them at me.

"C-ciel! Calm down!"

"No! You was right in my face when I woke up!" He throw another pillow and it finally hit me right in the face.

"I couldn't help it! You was so adorable when you was sleeping!" I heard the boy huff in anger. No matter what he did he was still cute. Was it the cat ears? I don't know.

As if he saw me as a murderer, the neko quickly transformed into his kitten form and hid underneath the couch. He just remembered it's punishment day. A grin formed on my lips at the hiding boy.

"Ciel. You need to come out of hiding." Maybe I could have some fun before the punishment begins.

"No!"

"And why not? You scared?" I chuckled when I heard a small hiss from the kitten.

"I'm not scared!" The kitten poked his head out of the couch. As I reached for him Ciel quickly went back underneath.

"Ciel!"

"No!"

"Alright! You asked for it!" I walked away from the couch to the box of cat toys nearby.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I heard his footsteps get further away. _'What is he planning?' _I crawled to the edge of the couch and looked at him. Sebasitan was digging in the toy box looking for something. The man finally closed the box with something small in his hand. Still underneath the couch where he can't get me I watched his every move.

All of a sudden a bright red dot appeared on the ground. _'What the bloody hell is that?! It looks so interesting and I just want to catch it!'_ I raced out of my hiding spot and pouced on the odd red dot. After lifting up my paws I realize it's gone. I glanced around and saw the same red dot a few feet away from me. I quicked pounced at it again only to have to same result, it disappearing.

A chuckle was heard but I paid no attention to it. My focus was on the red dot that sat infront of the empty wall. I slowly made my way to it as if it was going to disappear again. Suddenly the dot moved up onto the wall. High enough where even if I jumped I would never get to it.

I quickly transformed into my nude neko form and jumped up at the red dot only for it to disappear again. "What the bloody fuck?! Why is it disappearing?!" I heard another chuckle. Finally getting annoyed at this I gave the owner of the chuckle a death glare. "What's so funny? And what was that?"

The man suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to him. He waved the small device in his hand in front of my face. "Tricked you." He clicked the button on the device and bright red light came out of it.

Shock took over as I realised what happened. He used that small machine to get me out of my hiding spot. I tugged on my arm to free myself but failed. He had a good grip on my arm and I doubt he was going to let me flee. "N-no! Let go of me!"

I yelped in pain as his grip tightened. "Dear Ciel, I promised you a punishment." He leaned foward to me making his lips hover near one of my cat ears. "And I never break a promise." His chuckle ranged in my ears after he moved his lips away from my feline ear. Shiver after shiver went down my spine.

What is this 'punishment' going to be? I didn't have a good feeling about this. His crimson eyes looked over my naked form. Just realizing that I'm in my birthday suit I move my free hand to cover my exposed member.

"Ciel.." My feline ears twitched at the sound of my name. Once my attention was back to him he spoke again. "You will have to be in your kitten form for today. We shall be going out today for your punishment."

"Kitten form? I can't go out like this?" I asked while pointing to my ears and tail.

"No. You can't go outside naked." I threw another pillow at his face. "Can you quit throwing stuff at me?! Anyways, it's not everyday that someone sees a neko. People will be freaked out."

"Really? You didn't freak out that badly when you saw me in this form."

"Two reasons for that, Ciel. One: I love cats and you have cat ears and a tail. Two: I was wondering why a naked boy was in my apartment than focusing on your cat ears." Yet another pillow was thrown at him. Sebastian grabbed my arm to stop me from grabbing another item to throw at him. "Can you stop that?!" I stopped as he stared into my eye. "Ciel, can you please get into your kitten form now? We need to leave now."

"Fine." Seeing how I can't get out of the 'punishment' I sighed and then transformed into my kitten form. Sebastian then gently picked me up and placed me inside of a pet carrier.

"Your punishment awaits." He said. I only rolled my eye at him, The raven haired man picked up the pet carrier I'm in and left the apartment locking the door behind him.

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I walked over to my black 2012 Ferrari Convertible (2) opening the door and carefully placing the pet carrier in the passenger seat as I sat in the driver seat and putting my seatbelt on. "Okay, I'll tell you where we're going." I paused as I took out my keys. "We're going to have a visit with a buddy of mine at his work place."

Ciel didn't even look at me as I continued to talk. "His name is Undertaker and you're not going to like where he works at." Suddenly the little kitten finally turned around to look into my crimson eyes. "The Animal Hospital."

"Animal Hospital?! Are you bloody killing me?! You are NOT taking me there!" The little feline yelled as he moved around in the pet carrier hoping to be free.

"Too bad, Ciel. You're going. So deal with it." I said as I patted the pet carrier before turning on the car.

The drive was quiet as neither of us made a word or sound. Even though the kitten felt sleepy during the car ride he did not sleep. I could feel his trust for me was low. Very low.

Finally we arrived at our destination I look over at Ciel who was still pouting. "Ciel, when we go in there make sure act like a normal kitten, alright?" My answer was the twitch of the ears and a flick of the tail. "Good." I grabbed the pet carrier he was in and headed inside the Animal Hostpital.

The sound of dogs, birds, cats, etc. screamed in our ears after I opened the door. Walking to the counter near by that had a woman with crimson hair behind it. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, um... ," I said as I looked at her name tag. "I adopted this kitten yesterday from a pet store nearby and I just came here for a check up on him."

"Oh yes, we gotten a call from them earlier. Please sign this and give us the file they gave you after you're done." She handed me a clipboard with papers attatched to it. After thanking her I went to go take a seat, setting the pet carrier on the ground.

After a few minutes of writing on the clipboard I began to hear scratching. Looking down to the pet carrier I noticed it moved a little. The kitten inside shivering and starting to scratch on the walls of the carrier. Making sure no one was near me to hear I pick up the carrier, bringing it closer to me before I whispered. "Ciel, are you alright?"

The kitten shivered as he made his way closer to the sound of my voice. "I'm scared... I hate the noise. I don't want to be here anymore..." Not even looking at me I could tell that Ciel was about to cry. Hearing all the cries from the animals inside the room was scaring him.

"It's alright. After I finish this paperwork we will see Undertaker. It will be all over with soon." Pausing for a moment noticing Ciel was still scared a smirk grew upon my lips. "How about after we leave here we can go get you some clothes to fit you. Maybe a few other things as well?" His feline ears perked up before looking at me with happiness in his eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Though you better behave while we're here. I might just get you anything you want." Quickly the small feline nodded and curled up into a little ball waiting for their turn to be called to the back of the building.

Finally finishing the papers I returned the clipboard to the crimson haired woman at the counter also giving her the file about Ciel. "We shall call you once Undertaker is done with his current patient, Mr. Michaelis." She smiled before standing up and walking to the back. Most likely giving the files to the man she spoke of.

I walked back to my seat where Ciel waited in his cage. During the wait for our turn I picked up the pet carrier to speak quietly with the kitten. "Ciel, remember... Be on your best behavior." I chuckled seeing the cat's ears twitch.

After a few minutes a man with long grey hair that covered his eyes, black lab coat, black scrubs, and grey sneakers walked into the waiting room with a clipboard and Ciel's files. "Mr. Michaelis?"

"That's me." I stood up picking up the cage that contained Ciel. The vet nodded and lead us to a small room with a counter. Placing the cage onto the counter before the man opened the cage.

"So this is Ciel? Oh my, he is such a charming little kitten." The grey haired man chuckled.

"Be careful, he might attack you. He isn't so friendly with new people."

"That's fine Sebastian. I've been bitten, scratched and attacked by lots of pets that come here." Putting his attention back to the kitten he placed his hand inside the cage reaching for the feline. "Now now.~ Come here little kitten I'm not going to hurt you."

A loud hiss was heard coming from the cage before the male pulled the kitten out while it bit him. "You can bite me as long as you want and as hard as you can but it won't hurt me!" The man chuckled. Ciel finally gave up and stopped attacking him. "I believe I should introduce myself. I'm Undertaker." He said while staring at the kitten in the eye.

As if noticing something Undertaker placed the kitten on the counter before looking at me, his voice becoming serious. "Mr. Michaelis, can I speak with you...alone?" He looked at Ciel before petting him. "Wait here, kitty.~ We won't be gone long."

I followed the vet outside of the room, closing the door behind me. The hallway we was in was empty except for Undertaker and myself. "What's wrong?"

"I've noticed something strange about your _kitten_. Are you sure he is a feline?"

The words came to a surprise to me. Does he know? I shrugged pretending as if I don't understand. "I don't know.."

Undertaker held up a finger telling me to silence myself. "Mr. Michaelis, I've seen this before. Very few feline owners have this. It's so rare that it's barely known about, it's not even on the internet and very few vets know it exists. I can also tell that you're lying. There's no need to hide it from me."

Biting my own lips I looked around making sure nobody was currently walking down the hallway. "So you understand he is a neko?"

"Of course!" He chuckled. "I can tell just by looking at him. Nekos are a special breed of felines. So rare and they just randomly appear in different cat breeds such as housecats and wild cats. Luckily they understand on how to hide their true from to humans and other animals. Now, shall we go back to him? He probably hates being alone now, but after we go in please make him get into his true form. I know he will be naked once he does that but I have a blanket to cover him in."

"Alright." Opening the door caused Ciel's ears to perk up. He was where we left him, on the counter staring at the door. He meowed as I returned to my seat near the counter and Undertaker returning to where he was standing before. "Ciel, please go to your neko form."

The kitten's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?!" He finally spoke.

"Undertaker knows you're a neko. Please just get into that form. It will make the check-up easier for him."

The feline sighed. Undetaker already placed a blanket on him before he turned into his neko form. His body shivered from the lack of clothing but was thankful his private place was covered.

"Oh my. Such a charming young lad." Undertaker chuckled before continuing the check-up. He checking the neko's breathing, heartbeat, bloodpressure, and other things to make sure he was healthy. During the whole time Ciel has not open his right eye that remained close during the entire time.

"Ciel,...Can you open your right eye?" Ciel's epression on his face changed and he began to panic.

"No!" He yelled and tried to get off the counter before both me and Undertaker grabbed him.

"Calm down! We just want to know why you won't open it." I tried to calm him but the neko quickly bit my hand causing blood to seep though.

Ciel let go of my hand before he spoke again. "No! I can't!" His eye filled with horror, his body shivering. "They will hurt me!"

I froze, Undertaker let go and stepped to the side letting me calm him by myself. "Who will?" Pulling Ciel into a hug letting the cat boy hug me in return, shivering as tears came to his eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Ciel. Just please, open your eyes and then we will leave."

Ciel finally let go, whiping his tears before slowly opening his right eye. His left eye was just a normal beautiful blue eye. While his right was...different. I could tell there was blue in it but a bright purple symbol was on it. The symbol seemed like it was glowing slightly. It felt familiar to me yet strange at the same time.

Undertaker took interest and looked as well. Frowning at the sight of the eye before turning and writing on the clipboard. "Alright Mr. Michaelis. That will be all for the check-up. The little kitty can turn back to his feline form and return to the cage. He can also keep the blanket as an apology for making him scared and uncomfortable."

The neko happily changed his form and returned to the animal carrier with the blanket, wrapping himself in it while shivering. I frowned feeling sorry for the poor feline.

Undertaker interrupted my thoughts as he spoke. "Alright since the check-up is over with it's time for they payment." A smile formed on his lips.

"Of course, Undertaker. Someone like you who doesn't accept money, but accepts the finest jokes. Someone to make you have such a first rate laugh."

Undertaker chuckled at my words. "Well then, please make it interesting, _Mr. Butler_.~"

I sighed before looking at Ciel, who currently had the blanket covering his whole body including his ears. Hopefully the young neko won't hear him. "Alright. Here's a dirty limrick. There once was a woman from cue. Who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin, 'If they pay to get in- ...They'll pay to get out of it, too.'"

A burst of laughter left the grey haired man which startled the kitten. His laughter was probably heard outside of the building for being so loud. The man fell to the ground holding his stomach while tears slid down his cheeks. "Bwahahahahahaha! Ah Mrs. Michaelis! You make the best payments! Hahahahaha!"

"Yes, yes. Alright, time for us to leave now, right Ciel?" Before I could grab the cage the grey haired man grabbed my wrist.

Panting from the laughing fit he had as he got my attention. "Mr. Michaelis, I should warn you. From the looks of things, you're little neko here might go into _heat_ soon. I would recommend keeping an eye on him. Nekos in heat are more troublesome than normal felines in heat." Undertaker quickly left before I could speak.

"Heat? Oh dear, what am I going to do with you?" I asked looking down at the carrier that contained the kitten, who was already asleep. With that I left the room and walked to the red haired woman at the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis. Alright, Ciel will have an appointment next month on this date." She handed me a card that had the appointment's date, time and Ciel's name. "This check-up today was free thanks to the pet store that we talked to, but next time it will have a price." She then handed me Ciel's file before telling me she made a copy for Undertaker. "See you at your next appointment!"

I nodded before heading to the door with pet carrier in hand before accidentally bumping into a man with golden eyes. "Pardon me," I said. "I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"Not a problem at all, the same with me. But forget that...don't I get a hello, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Shock took over me realizing who I bumped into. Looking at the man with jet black hair, golden eyes with glasses, and carrying his own pet carrier that contained a blond kitten. "Faustus? Claude Faustus? Oh my, it has been a while since we last spoke."

"Indeed. I couldn't help but notice you got a new pet. I'm just here for an appointment for my own. Right Alois?" The blond kitten meowed happily before staring at Ciel.

"What a charming kitten. Sometime in the future we should arrange a 'play date' for these kittens."

"Of course. Now, please excuse me, I have to get this appointment started. Good bye, Michaelis." Claude turned around and walked to Angelina.

"Good day, Faustus." With that I left to my car, placing Ciel in the passenger seat. I drove back home while the kitten slept.

**Sorry about the vet part! xDDD I was like...uh what do they do there? Because it's been forever since I went to the vet ;w; Anyways YAY I'm finally done!~ now to make the next chapter (which will contain little bits of lemon ;3) Please feel free to go to my tumblr RP blogs :D its really fun x3**

**(1) I made Sebby wear my Miami Ink t-shirt I have xD I love it so much!**

**(2) I didn't know what type of car Sebby should have and someone on tumblr said a black convertible so there xDDDD**

**I'm getting too many ideas for fanfics but I'm scared I won't be able to finish them or keep up with them like what happened to His Butler, Underwater. ): Ugh so many ideas x.x**

**ANYWAYS reviews please! :) -gives you guys lots of bone cookies-**


End file.
